


You’ve got me and I’ve got you

by covid_made_me_do_it



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stapril, bowserandyolandabutmakethemteenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covid_made_me_do_it/pseuds/covid_made_me_do_it
Summary: Soulmate au - when you walk in on your first day of senior year, you get your soulmate tattooApril is terrified. Sterling is terrified. Both for very different reasons. Will these two be able get through what’s to come?
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Comments: 23
Kudos: 212





	You’ve got me and I’ve got you

(April POV)

**One Day Before**

Welcome, in a world where everyone thinks their minimal problems are next level horrendous, try imagining your life as follows. You’re 17, you go to an elite, aka horribly judgemental, catholic high school, you have parents that exemplify the bad stereotypical SOUTHERN conservative way of thinking, oh and did I mention you’re gay?

Yeah that’s my life. And tomorrow everything is going to get 1000 times worse. You see tomorrow I start my senior year of high school. Every year when the new senior students cross their school threshold they get a tattoo. A soulmate tattoo. A tattoo that puts your soulmates name on your skin, that will most definitely out me to the vicious catholic community I call home.

I 100% know it’s going to be a girls name. I should have known it since 2nd grade when Adele Meisner moved away and I lost it and told her I was going to run away and track her down. I mean what second grader is that dramatic and concocts an actual plan to do so. Though I’ve always been ahead of the curve and accomplish nearly all of my goals, even I have to admit that was not just a 7 year old throwing a normal temper tantrum over a playmate leaving.

Again I really should have known then, but it wasn’t until the end of 5th grade that I was sure and it’s all thanks to Sterling ducking Wesley. Call me a cliche, stereotypical lesbian but yes, I fell for my blonde haired, blue eyed EX best friend. And she broke my stupid heart. I thought we just had a really good friendship, that we were so close and I liked her so much because she was my best friend, but obviously that wasn’t the case. I loved her, I loved being around her, I loved hearing her laugh, I loved watching her play soccer and reading Narnia (still the saddest books of all time), heck I even loved watching her listen and be nice to her chatterbox, annoying sister. But as all good things in my life end, so did my and Sterl’s, I mean Sterling’s friendship. You see one day we were out at recess and she, Blair, Hannah S and Hannah G started playing soccer. I’ve never been sporty (put clumsy gay into my dossier) so I was content just watching from the swings and doing something practical, like memorizing the Republican presidents, but Sterling had other plans. She stopped playing and headed straight for me. I was ecstatic to say the least, here I was thinking my best friend wanted to spend alone time with me, but really she just wanted to end our friendship. She grabbed me by the hand and led me to Jessica and her friends and Sterling said and I quote “April’s in your group now”. I looked at her scorned wondering what that meant but she gave me her stupid doe eyed smile and walked quite literally out of my life. Looking back maybe she just meant I was apart of their group for the day, knowing I didn’t like soccer and she didn’t want me to be alone, but nonetheless I gave her the cold shoulder after and she didn’t even try to ask me what was wrong or why our friendship seemingly stopped. So no I’m not going to make up excuses for her and blame myself for what happened. It was her choice to stop our friendship and it broke me. Losing a friend is hard, losing a best friend is horrible, but losing your best friend that you had a crush on/were in love with? Heartbreaking.

So yeah that’s when I knew, I cried for weeks when I got home from school all because Sterling Wesley of all people broke my heart. Not to mention she started dating that neanderthal Luke shortly after, just twisting the knife in my heart. Here I was heartbroken and sad everyday because she wasn’t in my life anymore and she was happy with a dumb boyfriend no less. But that’s how it always happens for Sterling. Everyone could be in a burning building and she would be the only one to come out unscathed. She wins everything, she’s good at everything, everyone loves her, and I swear she never breaks out like ever. It’s truly unfair. Regardless ever since that formidable year, me and Sterling have been sworn enemies and not even my useless lesbian crush on her will change that.

Enough about Sterling, I knew early on that I was a girl that likes girls, and only girls, so to say I’ve been dreading tomorrow for years is an understatement. Daddy has been praying for the next Ronald Reagan to be engraved in my skin, a man that can “take the world by the balls” and hunt deer with him every other weekend. Momma wants the next congregation’s pastor, so that our relationship will be blessed by God till the end of time. And what I want? Well I just hope it’s a name that can be confused for a boys. Something non-gender revealing. Oh and for it to be hidden somewhere on my body. The minute anyone catches wind that I, April Stevens, am a lesbian, I’m as good as done in this town. It’s happened before you know. This boy Daniel got the name Michael tattooed on his hand and he was nearly castrated from our society. The whispers went on for months, his family kicked him out, and eventually he quit school and moved to Alabama. I was only 12 at the time but I’ve been terrified ever since. Not one person stood up for him, and he lost everything he ever knew all because of a name. And that’s what’s going to happen to me. I know god loves me, I know he wouldn’t smite me because frankly he created me this way, but how do I get small minded people to see that too? Oh to be straight and not have these worries. Psh I bet stupid Sterling is ecstatic to see lover boy Luke’s name on her body tomorrow. She would have that happen for her, long term boyfriend pop up on her skin, get married at 23, have babies at 25, white picket fence no doubt. Meanwhile my parents will probably send me to a nunnery if not a gulag.

These long, deep rooted fears of tomorrow are exactly why I am the way I am today. They’re why I like to win, they’re why I like to be in charge, they’re why I hold everyone at a shoulders length. Because tomorrow I lose: I lose my control, I lose my ‘friends’, I lose my family, I lose my community, and I probably lose myself in the midst of it. God please have mercy on me tomorrow, I’m not ready to lose everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, please keep that in mind!


End file.
